


The Nightmare Begins

by briancap



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Rape, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briancap/pseuds/briancap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa Stark is sent to marry Ramsay Bolton instead of Jeyne Poole.</p><p>This isn't fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and enjoy!

Sansa sat in her room watching herself in the mirror as her handmaidens packed up her belongings so she could go to Winterfell. 

If this was another time, she might have rejoiced at going back to her home where she was born and raised, but alas it is not. 

She will be around the same men that killed her mother and brother.

If it was up to her she would rather stay in King's Landing. 

Oh yes, she hated it here, but living in Winterfell will be a constant reminder of the family, friends, and happiness that she once had. Something she will never have anymore, now the she will wed a Bolton, not even a Bolton, but a bastard.

Our Blades Are Sharp. 

Hopefully hers are sharper because she is going to need them.  
X  
Lord Bolton's bastard sat in the dungeons wiping blood off his favorite flaying knife.

She was a fast runner and he enjoyed fucking her. Her screams had made him go mad with lust but as much as he liked her, she to had to die. He did grant her the gift of mercy by slitting her throat first before he began flaying her, so all in all, it had been a great hunt.

Now he is climbing up the tiresome stairs to his father's chambers, passing Fat Walda along the way.

She has gotten even fatter now that she is pregnant, but she will lose the weight from depression when her babe somehow ends up dead.

His father had sent a servant to escort him back to his chambers so they could discuss politics, and other pressing matters Ramsay couldn't care less about.

As he enters the room, his Lord Father is seated by the hearth reading a parchment with the Baratheon stamp signed on it.

“You are to wed Sansa Stark, the eldest daughter of Lady Catelyn and Lord Eddard” he says in his quiet voice.

Ramsay didn't mind getting married again. His first marriage to Lady Hornwood was quite dull. She had called him Snow, before he backhanded her and forced his way into her wrinkled cunt.  
Then left her to starve.

Now being married again to a younger beautiful wife sounded like a gift. 

Reek is great but he doesn't have teats and a cunny but Sansa does and he can't wait to sink his sharp teeth into them to hear her cry.

“When will we be married and where” he asked curious and already impatient.

“You will wed at Winterfell, her birth place. I have already sent men there to fix the damages you caused, and we shall head out in a fortnight”

Ramsay was happy they would be wed soon and aggravated that his father already made the plans as if he had no say in them.

“Wonderful, she shall give me the strong hold of the north as well as strong heirs. A man couldn't ask for more”

“And you shall treat her right and not ruin this marriage like you ruined the last. She is a Stark and the last one at that” Roose stated firmly

“If she pleases me she will be... content and if she doesn't she may have to say goodbye to a few fingers or toes, nothing to deadly” He laughed


	2. Arrival

Sansa arrived in Winterfell about five minutes ago. 

She is speechless.

Her home, her beautiful home.

Winterfell is nothing but a burnt ruined castle. The men had rebuilt the great keep and other towers but they still had a long way to go.

Winterfell will never return to it's former glory. 

Even if they built a million towers. The cruelty inflicted upon it will never be washed away.

Tears began to form in her eyes. 

Theon, Theon did this. But why? We did not treat him cruelly or unfair and Robb thought of him as a brother.

Oh no, that word. 

Sansa hated that word. She has no brothers now. 

Bran and Rickon were butchered and used as decoration on Winterfell's walls and Robb was murdered at the Twins by supposed friends. The only kin I have left is Jon. But how can I go to him when all of my life, I looked down upon him for being a bastard.

The tears were falling now.

“No, stop your weeping, this is a day to be happy. You are home now and your family is right there.”Genna, snapped. She was one of the handmaidens the Queen sent with her to teach her how to pleasure a man. But she was also a spy to make sure the North wasn't thinking about having another king.

They were still inside the wagon and fortunately they had a curtain covering the window so people on the outside couldn't see through it.

Sansa wiped her tears and turned her head and looked at her husband. He was wearing a pale pink cloak and black breeches.

He was tall and muscled with pale skin and even paler eyes. He had long black hair with lips that were plump and behind them sat a pair of white sharp teeth.

He is not ugly, she thought, but then again neither was Joffrey.

He was smiling. Not a kind welcoming smile, but a beastial smile. Like a predator about to rip open their prey and feast on them.

Sansa wiped her face with a cloth while her handmaiden put powder on her face to make her look less red. 

“If all I have heard about your soon-to-be husband is true, then you will be needing this powder to cover more then just your red cheeks” she warned. “You must not cry, greet your betrothed with a beautiful smile and loving words, for you will be spending the rest of your life with him. It would not benefit to make a horrible first impression, men won't forgive such a slight.”

Her words were like whip lashes but atleast she was honest and didn't portray Ramsay as a honorable, just man. Sansa would have to tread carefully with the Boltons.

As she steppped out the wagon Ramsay's smile expanded but still no kindness was in it.

“Lady Sansa Stark, I present to you. Lord Roose Bolton, Lord of The Dreadfort, and Warden of the North and his son, Lord Ramsay, Lord of the Hornwood and heir to the Dreadfort.” A servant announced.

And soon to be Lord of Winterfell, Sansa thought ruefully.

“My Lords” Sansa dipped

“My Lady. It is a pleasure to look upon you. Your beauty is truly astounding”, Ramsay said, his eyes already undressing her.

“Thank you, My Lord, you are to kind”

“I would like to welcome you home. I know Winterfell will never be the same as it once was but overtime I am sure it will become a warm and welcome place.” said Lord Roose, quietly

“Come, Lady Sansa, I know you must be tired from the long journey, please allow me to show you to your chambers while my men bring up your belongings.”

“Thank you, My Lord” Sansa said as she followed her husband to her chambers.

The castle was newly built with new furnishings and tapestries. It looked different and not in a good way.

Her chamber was very spacious.  
A large feather bed sat in the middle of the room. It had silk sheets the color of blood, outlined with black fur. The floor had wolfskins covering it along with a mahogany table with four chairs made of wood with the letter B carved into it. The drapes were made of velvet and was the color of white and silver. Her colors

Lord Ramsay came in behind her and locked the door.

Sansa had a very lovely room but she was still scared of him.

He was kind but his true colors would show behind closed doors.


	3. A Wedding Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome and please enjoy!!!!

Lady Sansa is a beautiful woman.

She has long red locks with eyes as blue as sapphires.

Lord Ramsay was truly pleased.

When she emerged from the wagon, he expected to see a little girl cowed and fearful, but instead she walked out with her head held high and her back straight, as unbroken as ever.

Ramsay loved a woman with confidence and fight in her. 

Those he raped that cried during the whole time were flayed alive, while the stronger ones who fought and spat insults at him were given a quick death.

As he lead her to her chambers he couldn't help but smile at what was to happen, come their bedding  
night.  
Hopefully the wolf in her would come out, so he could flay her wolf fur and make her into a Bolton.

When they were finally in her chambers. Ramsay decided to break the silence.

“I hope you are pleased with everything so far,” he said as if he truly cared about how she felt.

“Yes my Lord it is very lovely.”

He didn't like her courtesy because it made it harder to tell what she was thinking. 

“Not so lovely as yourself. If there is anything you want or desire please do not hesitate. The servants will make sure you have everything you need and more. I have heard that you really enjoyed reading stories, so I would like to give you some books you can read to pass the time. You can consider it an early wedding gift.” He said as he handed her the books. 

They were stories that retold the Bolton's history and how they would flay Starks and wear their skins as cloaks. 

“Thank you my lord. Your thoughtfulness is deeply appreciated, but I apologize that I haven't anything to give to you.”

“Oh but you do” and with that Ramsay wrapped both arms around her and pulled her to him. She instantly froze with fear as he began to kiss her. But while he was kissing her, his other hand began snaking its way up her dress. 

She squeezed her thighs together tightly but he continued moving his hand toward her cunt and he was almost there until a knock on the door made him stop.  
Realizing what he had done.

Ramsay apologized.

“I am sorry, My Lady how inappropriate of me. And we aren't even married yet. Please do not think awfully of me.” He said though he didn't mean one word. He was actually pretty upset that she dare try to stop his hand from going to what was his.

She would learn soon that you never deny him of anything. 

At the door was the soldiers carrying her things.

“Sit Lady Sansa's things down then please leave. She is very tired and would like to get some rest.”

And with that he gave her a smile and left the room. “Sweet dreams, Lady Sansa.”  
X  
That smile he gave her was a frightening as the flayed man on his chest.

Sansa's cheeks were red as a rose.

No one has ever done that to her before. Not even Joffrey.

She was so embarrassed and tried not to look at the men unpacking her things. But something told her that even if she was bloody and bruised not one of them would care.

She sat down on the bed and took a deep breath. 

Calm down, calm down. This is just the beginning it will surely get far worse, she thought

Sansa dreaded her bedding

Sansa dreaded everything. The wedding, the feast, and the bedding. She will have to smile and talk to the same people that murdered her kin.

Her legs were still tightly together. 

The feel of his hand was an unwelcome feeling.  
It made her blood turn cold.

And she was instantly filled with repulsion.

When Sansa was younger. Her and Arya had gotten into an argument and so Arya had put a worm inside her nightgown. When Sansa put the gown on and felt the worm sliding down her leg, she screamed

She thought that there was nothing nastier than having bugs on you but she was wrong.

Ramsay was way nastier than any type of vermin.

When the men had finally left the room Sansa went to the bed and got beneath the covers. She was terrified Ramsay would come back and rape her but as her mind tried to fight off the sleepiness she felt, she couldn't and it overtook her.


	4. The Once Man

It had been about half a fortnight since she was in Winterfell.

Ramsay didn't come to visit her thankfully, but she would see him every so often around the castle.

He would smile and she would force herself to smile back and wave.

Today was different though.

He seen her walking and called her over. She had no choice but to go to him.

He was beside this old man. The old man was a horrid thing. He had white brittle hair, only a couple teeth in his mouth, and an awful smell to him. 

“Hello my beautiful betrothed, I am happy I saw you. I just wanted you to reconnect with your adoptive brother.” His eyes were planted on her face and his smile was one of glee with a bit of cruelness in it.

Sansa didn't understand.

“I have no brothers now.”

Because of your father, bastard.

“You still have one my lady. Can't your eyes not see him standing before you. This is Theon Greyjoy.”

Sansa's heart skipped a beat.

“Theon? Why? What happened to him?” She asked astounded.

“Punishment happened to him. I know your father would have had his head off, but your father is a better man then me. When I seen how he had burned your brothers, I was mad with rage and thought that mercy would be to good for him. Your brothers had nothing to do with the war and even if they did they were still children.”

Sansa didn't know if Ramsay was being sarcastic or serious, but the look in Theon's eyes said that he had been through hell.

“Oh, I forgot to mention, he shall be the one to give you away at our wedding.” 

“You can't be serious, he murdered my brothers and I want him dead.” she screamed, trying to stop the tears

Ramsay stepped to her, his face was only half an inch from hers but Sansa did not flinch.

“I know this must be hard for you, but My Lady, he is no longer Theon, or a man, he is simply Reek and that is all he will ever be. I am sorry if I caused you any pain on this day but please know I only wanted Theon to feel the ways those boys felt before they were killed. Walk with me if you would.”

Sansa had no choice but to put her arm through his.

“I cannot imagine the pain you have went through it is terribly hard to lose loved ones.”

“Have you ever lost a loved one before?” She asked curious.

“Yes, he was my brother, Domeric.”

He guided her to the Godswoods and sat her down on a tree branch.

She had heard about Domeric's death and how everyone suspected Ramsay to be the murderer, in order to be his father's heir.  
“Tell me more about your brother My Lord?”

“He was older than me and My Lord Father's trueborn son and heir, but he died of a bad belly.” 

He smiled “I am sure you miss your siblings just as much as I miss mine, for I miss him oh so much.” His voice was filled with sarcasm, making Sansa believe that he did in fact kill Domeric.

So not only is he a traitor and a bastard, but a kinslayer as well.

“If you would like I would be more than happy to console you” he put his hand on her upper thigh. “If that is what you want.”

I want your head. I want my kin back.

“No thank you, My Lord. As much as I desire you, I think it would be improper of us to engage into something only a married man and woman should do.” Sansa said, staring deep into his icy pale eyes.  
X  
Something only a married man and woman should do.

He loved Sansa's coy answers. It made him hunger for her even more.  
Her quick wit and her courage. 

Most women fall beneath his piercing gaze but Sansa didn't. She looked into his eyes as he stared at her.

He was also impressed at how she screamed for Reek to die.

The three of them would have an amazing night together. He could hardly wait.

He would force Sansa's trembling legs apart and fuck her mercilessly while Reek watched in the corner or perhaps he would make Reek get involved.

The thought made him painfully hard and he had to get away from Sansa lest he push her to the ground and ripped her maidenhead apart.

“Excuse me My Lady but I have things to see to. Why don't you take some time and talk to your adoptive brother”

Her face darkened. If he was a different man, he might have looked away, or apologized but Ramsay was no such man. He only stared back at her and smiled as he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post yesterday but I will post another chapter tonight to make up for it.  
> Thanks to all for reading and don't hesitate to comment!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is really short but the chapter tomorrow will be longer.  
> Enjoy!!!!!!!

She didn't take Ramsay's advice and go to see the traitor. She just stayed in the Godswood. 

Her Gods

She had her eyes closed when suddenly she heard footsteps, she turned around and saw the last person she ever wanted to see.

The man that used to be Theon Greyjoy.

He was standing close to her, and looked at her through blue, hurt, eyes that begged for any sort of mercy.

She got up and moved close to him, and with her arm fully cocked back she slapped him as hard as she could.

Her slap was filled with rage, sadness, and emptiness, and he had to take a few steps back in order to keep his balance. 

“Please let me explain.” he tried to say before she backhanded him again.

“I don't want to hear anything you have to say. Liar. Turncloak!”

Sansa was fuming and she knew it was unladylike to call him names, but at this moment she didn't care.  
They were good to him, never mistreated him or bullied him and he repaid them with death and betrayal when they needed him most.

Sansa remembers the day she had found out. She had dismissed it as a rumor but then it seemed that everything turned out to be true, and Sansa broke down and sobbed for hours.

“Why did you kill Bran and Rickon and Robb? Why? Why?” The tears was coming down her face now.

“It was Ramsay's idea, not mine. I betrayed Robb. That was my decision, my choice and I choose wrong. Please forgive me but I didn't kill any of your brothers I swear on my life.”

“Your life means nothing! You aren't even a man. You are a broken wretched creature and I hope you die a slow and torturous death.”

“Bran.... Bran and Rickon could possibly be alive. The boys we killed were the Miller's children, not Bran and Rickon. I could never hurt them.” he confessed.

“Liar!!!!!!” she yelled.

“No it was Ramsay's idea. I swear. He was disguised here as Reek and he lied and slaughtered everyone here.”

“Are my brother's alive?” she asked firmly.

“We never found them so they could be alive.”

Sansa didn't want to believe him, but why would he dare to speak against Ramsay, knowing he would suffer if Ramsay ever found out.

“Do you swear on everything that you didn't kill my brothers or kill the people of Winterfell?”

“Yes, I swear to the Drowned God, the Old Gods and the New.”

“Well,well,well, looks like the turncloak has resurfaced after all these years."

She did not hear or see Ramsay standing there, but there he was. Looking mean, cruel, and actually happy.

“Looks like the cat is out of the bag my sweet Sansa.”

He smiled at them both like a predator that has just trapped his prey.


	6. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but more will be out soon!!!!!  
> (And I know I use a lot of exclamation marks but I love them!!!!!!!!!)

The flesh slid off the creatures finger with ease.

Ramsay sat in the dark dungeons of Winterfell, watching as Skinner flayed Reeks pinky finger for his earlier disobedience.  
He had left Sansa Stark alone to go back and continue speaking to his Reek, but when he got there Reek was gone.  
That was so unlike him. Reek never would leave without Ramsay's permission.

He figured there was only one place Reek would go and that was back to the kennels but when he got there, Reek was gone, to his dismay, so he asked the passing servants and men at arms, had they seen him and they all confirmed his suspicion that he had in fact went to see Sansa Stark.

He silently entered the Godswood, like a lion stalking a gazelle and he stayed quiet long enough to see two people standing near each other, talking.

He was amused and angered at the same time, when Sansa slapped Reek. Reek was his and no one, was to do anything to him, without his leave, but he loved her wrath. Anger looked great on her face.

Now, as he sat watching Reek beg and scream, he instantly forgot Sansa and thought about his pet.  
It was something about Reek that made him so....so lustful.

In all his life Ramsay had never thought about bedding another man but then again Reek is no man.

“Please mercy mercy” he begged

“That's enough, I will finish the rest. You may leave.” Ramsay said, as he stood up and walked over to his beloved pet

“I.. I am sorry please I will never do that again all I want is to serve you please please.”

“I hope you have learned your lesson and will not make that error again.”

“I won't. I swear it.” he looked up at him with desperate eyes.

“Good.” he said, as he undid his breeches and pulled out his cock, hard and weeping at the tip.  
“Show me how sorry you are.”

Reek licked his lips completely and wrapped them around Ramsay's extending member.  
It felt so good. This was like the hundredth time Reek has took him in his mouth and he is better than any whore Ramsay has ever bedded.

“Oh Reek, I can never stay mad at you when you suck me this good” His climax was approaching fast and he pumped his hips deeply and roughly into his pet's mouth only stopping when all of his seed was down Reek's throat.

“Did I please you M'lord” he asked hesitantly 

“You have but where not done yet my sweet, bend over the table”

As he bent over the table, Ramsay picked up his knife. “This is just a reminder not to betray me again.”

He pulled it underneath his skin and slid it down ignoring Reek's screams.  
Ramsay could have laughed. Did Reek think he was only going to take one finger for betraying him?  
The fool.

The skin hit the floor with a wet flop. It had to be at least a foot long and half a foot in length.  
It will teach his pet to never say anything bad about him again.

“I will send the maester, he will clean the wound so it doesn't get infected but he shall give you nothing for the pain. It can be something you can think about the next time you fathom betraying me.”

Ramsay fixed himself up and cleaned off the knife

“Now I believe my sweet Sansa shall be next.”


	7. What Boltons do to Starks

Sansa Stark had been speaking to Theon before Ramsay interrupted them. 

The cat is out of the bag, he said. 

So it is true.

She had started to protest and fight when Ramsay swiftly back handed her so hard that she tasted blood.  
Bastard.

He grabbed her tightly by the arm and wiped the blood off of her lips with his fingers then placed them in his mouth.  
"Even your blood tastes good, my sweet. I would like to try some more." He purred. "Say anything or cry out and I will personally show you what Boltons do to Starks” he threatened

He escorted her back to her chambers passing by soldiers, smiling, and the soldiers smiled back not knowing what hell he was about to put her through.

He instructed the maids and servants not to visit her for any purpose despite what she might have to say. And now as Sansa is sitting here watching and waiting for Ramsay to come to her, she prays that he won't harm her but she knows it's pointless.

The door to the chamber opens slowly and in comes the Bastard of Bolton, smiling

"You destroyed Winterfell and slaughtered all of my people." she said as she stood up, hatred filling her entire body.  
"Calm down Sansa, I swear on my honor as a Bolton that I did not destroy Winterfell or kill one person that was there." He said calmly, pale eyes hurt that she would ever accuse him of doing something like that. "Oh, but my army did, I just sat back and watched the show." he began laughing, evilly.

Sansa ran and lunged at him but he grabbed her by the waist and threw her on the soft bed, her head hitting the plush pillows.

"Be a good girl for me and try not to scream." He whispered in her ear, as he began grinding his hips into hers.

"Bastard" she spat.

He stopped his movements and looked at her.   
By the anger on his face you would have thought Sansa had just called his mother a dirty whore.  
But the anger quickly vanished and lust took it's place.

"Why would you say such awful things about me, my love." He held both of her hands above her head with one hand and used his other hand to rip off her dress.  
"There we go." he cooed as Sansa's cunt was in his view.  
"Such a pretty cunt, but it won't be pretty for to long, if you insult me again." he threatened

Sansa was looking around for any weapon she could use to stab him in his heart. But there were none, and even if there were he had her hands locked in his iron grip. 

She heard him beginning to undo his breeches, and felt something hard and fleshy touch her private area.  
Please no Gods, please no.

He forced his way into her ripping past her maidenhead and she felt the hot rush of blood leaving her womb.

"Ahh your so tight Sansa." he dipped his head so he could suck on her neck and with no weapon within her reach she decided to use her teeth, and bit him like a wolf biting into a deer.

That only seemed to excite him more because his pace began to build and he let go of her hands.  
When she felt her hands out of his grasp she began clawing at his muscled arms.  
"Yes, fight me. Let the she-wolf come out of you." he said breathing heavily 

She tried with all her might to hurt him but he seemed like he enjoyed it.  
He was pushing in and out of her with so much force that the bed sounded like it might break in any moment.  
"Sansa." He moaned in her ear and stopped his movements.  
And she felt the warm liquid spill into her.

He rolled off of her and laid on the bed next to her.  
She instantly got up and straddled him. Wrapping both hands tightly around his neck.

Even though she shook violently from not wanting to cry her hands were held firmly around his throat, trying to end his life with all her might. 

She could tell he wasn't expecting any of that from her and he was still to weak from his climax to try and fight back.

"Your life is mine, bastard."   
This is for Bran, Rickon, and all the people who died that day in Winterfell. Her people.


	8. Just A Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, I have just been tired lately. I should post the next chapter soon, it is going to be more about Roose/Ramsay.

Ramsay felt her wrap her hands around his throat. It surprised him and aroused him. There is nothing more exciting than a woman willing to challenge a man. Her nails dug into his skin and as he finally regained all of his strength, his hands shot up and grabbed her by her hair and pushed her down onto him.

When her mouth was on his, he pushed his tongue deep into her, exploring every thing in there with his tongue. Her mouth was sweet, it seems she may have had some wine, he thought, until he felt the red pain of her teeth on his tongue. She had bit him, hard.  
He quickly threw her off of him. He stood up and blood instantly filled his mouth. 

Wolf Bitch.  
X  
Her mouth felt so dirty as if she had just vomited. He kissed her deeply and she couldn't help but snap close her teeth around his tongue. She had tasted a little bit of his blood before he threw her off him. 

She landed on her right side on the floor hard. Pain instantly in her right side. 

She saw him stand up and tower above her, but Sansa wasn't about to cower like a little girl. 

No, she is a wolf.

Winterfell is her home and it is her strength. She has the blood of the Starks and the first men in her veins and she will not break.  
She made to stand but he kicked her back down on the floor, then she kicked him in his crotch and he hit the ground, gripping between his legs.

Sansa had never physically fought someone. The closest she came to fighting was when she pushed Arya during a heated argument and Arya had pushed her right back, except she pushed harder. Growing up she didn't think she would have to fight anyone, growing up she didn't think she would watch her father die or her get abused in front of hundreds of people.

She stood up and meant to hurt him more, but then the guards came into the room. They probably heard Ramsay's wail of fury at being kicked in the groin and decided to check it out. 

They grabbed Sansa by the arms roughly.

Sansa didn't fight them, but stood there looking at them all as if she was a queen. It made her happy to hurt him. It made her realize that Ramsay was just a man and can be killed easily, just like Joffrey. When he drunk that poison neither his gold, kingdom, crown, or guards could save him, because he was just a man.

“My Lord” one guard said as he rushed to Ramsay's side, to see if he was okay. "What happened? What would you like us to do with the Lady Sansa?" they asked, pretending like they didn't realize what he had did to her moments before. They seen her ripped dress and they seen the blood. Real men about their salt would hurt Ramsay for hurting Lord Stark's eldest daughter but they were all traitors.  
Ramsay looked up at Sansa and smiled.  
“Take her to the dungeons.”


	9. Memories of a Bastard Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short I just wanted to post something since I haven't in a while.

The slap stung the side of his face. He knew it was coming. His father was furious.

"Have you lost your mind?" he said quietly. "She is Sansa Stark, Lord Eddards own blood and you beat her, rape her, and place her in the dungeons?"

Sansa had been in the dungeons for about three days now. No doubt she is starving seeing as though Ramsay didn't feed her or let her bathe.

"You will go get her from the dungeons and make this right or you will be the one in the dungeons, understand, bastard?"

Ramsay had to bite his tongue and hold his hands.

Nobody called him bastard and got away with it except his father, but it still angered him.

_One day you shall be in the_ _dungeons_ _or the crypts._

Ramsay preferred the first choice.

All his life he was reminded that he was a bastard. Children picked on him, and his mother did all she could to make him feel better but it didn't work.

Being born a bastard is something Ramsay couldn't help, so he never understood why people would treat him unkindly as if he caused it.

As a child he would ignore the insults but when he went into his teens he couldn't ignore them anymore.

He was 12 when he killed his first person or persons, since he killed the sister to.

Ramsay had went into the village just to get some supplies for his mother, but before he left the house his mother made him get a knife just in case anyone tried to hurt him, since they knew he was Lord Bolton's son, and had more coin than them.

On his way back to the mill a pair of siblings no older than himself had called him names.

_Bastard boy. Your father is ashamed of you. Your mother is a whore._

Ramsay had gotten tired of it and when the boy was within arms length he shoved the knife into his throat and pulled down, bringing blood and guts and skin with him.

The girl screamed and tried to run but Ramsay caught her by the hair and pulled her back against him. He moved his arm around her, still bloody, and stabbed her in the heart.

He then smiled. It was silence. Sweet silence.

He looked down at the boy then the girl for a long time. He felt no sympathy of course. What he felt was elation, power, control. He looked down at the blood stained knife.

_How could something so small end a life so quick and since then Ramsay has loved knives._

When he went to the Dreadfort he thought the names would stop, but no.

_Bastard of the Dreadfort, bastard of Bolton._

So Ramsay promised himself that any who dared call him a bastard would die immediately.

He had kept that promise so far until Sansa called him that. The Stark bitch.

She will suffer as will all who crosses him.

_Starting with my Lord Father._

 


	10. The Wedding Day

Ramsay had sent women to retrieve her from the dungeons. She had only been in there for a couple of hours but it only felt like a minute. 

During her time down there she thought to herself about all the things that has happened in her life.

It all started with her.

She wondered if she never told the queen her father's plan how differently things would have turned out.

She wept

But not at her current predicament, but at all the things that has happened to her. Two years ago life was great but now, everyone in her family is dead, except Jon.

She will go to him, no matter what she has to do to get to him.

The Wall is a long way but she would walk a thousand miles to get away from the Bolton’s.

The handmaidens brought her to her chambers and bathed her in warm scented water. It was relaxing to be sure, but she knew that feeling wouldn't last long.

After the bath they put her in a silver wool dress that revealed the top of her breasts and was tight around her waist showing her womanly curves.

Once she was finally dressed they began doing her hair. They brushed her hair and pulled the top part of it into a clip then curled the ends.

She took a deep breath.

Today is the last day she would be Sansa Stark.

Tomorrow she will be Sansa Bolton.

X

He smelled like shit. His last bath was ages ago. The maids didn't want to touch him, they didn't even want to be near him but it was either follow their lord’s order or become dinner for his dogs.

They brought him to one of the hot pools and washed him there. Despite the looks they gave him Reek was happy at some form of human contact that didn’t' involve pain.

They ran their fingers through his thin hair and washed his back. Afterwards they put him in a black tunic with the golden kraken of House Greyjoy on his breast.

Seeing the sigil hit him hard. It was a reminder of his past life.

The moments he spent with Robb laughing while Jon Snow was always so sullen but it also reminded him of his foolishness. He should have stayed with Robb until the end, his true brother.

Once dressed and ready he walked over to Lady Sansa's chamber. He would be the one to give her away to Lord Ramsay since he is all she has.

When he saw her, she was beautiful no doubt, and a sense of bravery over took him.

_He would save her, at all costs, including his life and skin. If not for her, for Robb._

X

Ramsay woke up and broke his fast on bacon, eggs, and a warm loaf of bread. He sent women down to the dungeons to get the precious Sansa Stark.

Today is the day they would be wed.

How exciting. She would give him Winterfell and heirs to hold it.

To think he started off as a bastard who didn't know who his father was to a Lord of not only the Dreadfort but to Winterfell, the strong hold of the North.

He took his bath and then dressed for his wedding. His cloak was pink with the flayed man of the Dreadfort in the middle done in red.

He put the cloak on his shoulders and his chest rose with pride.

_This is mine, all mine. I worked hard for this and finally the day has come._

He left his chambers and went to the Godswood where all the guest were waiting.

You would think with a name like Winterfell that it would be terribly cold, but no it was very warm thanks to the hot springs.

He waited at the Heart tree. The face looking down upon him.

Ramsay Bolton stood, waiting.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not posting in a while but I will try to post at least once a week. Thanks for reading and feel free to comment.


	11. The Bedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has rape in it and its a bit longer than most, so enjoy :)

The once man named Theon placed the heavy wool cloak over her shoulders.

It is time.

Theon escorted her out into the warm Godswood where Ramsay Bolton stood waiting.

He was wearing pink of course, because of his house, and his long black hair was done nicely. 'Why do the cruel men have to be so good looking', she thought.

Ramsay reminded her of Joffrey. Evil, cruel, but his true nature was hidden behind an attractive face.

“Who comes? Who comes before the God?” Ramsay asked.

“Sansa of House Stark comes to beg the blessings of the gods. A woman grown and flowered, trueborn and noble.” Theon answered.

He turned to her. His blue eyes that used to be so alive were now filled with misery and pain.

“Do you take this man?” He asked.

'No I was forced into this, by the queen.' “Yes,” she said. Her voice even, showing no fear. Ramsay eats fear.

She walked toward him with her back straight and grasped his hand.He gently interlocked his fingers within her own and they both knelt before the tree.

'Gods please save me, don't make me spend the rest of my life with him,' she prayed, hoping they would hear her.

Ramsay began to stand and she followed his motions. He removed her heavy gray and white cloak, then placed his own upon her shoulders.

The wedding was over.

He hauled her into his muscled arms and carried her inside where they could begin the feast.

The great hall was very warm and large, but it was newly built she could tell. The scent of food filled her nostrils and made her mouth water, but she acted the proper lady.

“Soon my lady, you will be truly mine,” he whispered into her ear.

“As you say, my lord,” was the only reply she could think of.

Sansa was surrounded by Bolton men so even if she tried to ask for help none would help her. She sat at the high table between Ramsay and his father, Roose. Neither spoke to her but she was glad they didn't.

Despite her depression the people in the hall were highly joyful and active. Men and woman dancing, bards singing romantic love songs. The wedding she always wanted, just with another man and with her family here to celebrate with her instead of rotting in the ground.

“My lady would you do me the honor of dancing,” Ramsay asked sweetly. If she didn't know how he truly was Sansa would have probably come to like him.

He held out his hand and she had no choice but to place her own on top of his. The people dancing gave the new man and wife some room for their first dance.

Ramsay slid across the floor smoothly with her. One hand on his shoulder, the other in his palm. He put his other hand on the small of her back and pulled her into his hips so she could feel his throbbing erection.

“Look how hard you got me, my sweet,” he purred, his eye lids half closed. Sansa's heart began to race. She hated him and yet tonight she will lay with him as his wife.

Ramsay released her from his grasp.

“People of Winterfell, I do believe it is time for the bedding,” he announced and the perverted look he gave her made her whole body shiver with disgust.

Men of all ages began walking towards her, then picked her up and carried her off to her chambers, while women timidly began touching Ramsay's clothing. Most of them were afraid to talk to him.

“Reek” he called out to Theon. “Be a dear and come with us.”

They carried her across the yard and up the stairs until finally she was in her chambers. Then they left her, to await her lord husband. She stood there not sure whether she should sit down or wait or get undressed.

Before she could move Ramsay entered, smiling along with Theon who was acting visibly nervous. Ramsay sat down in one of the chairs and looked at them both.

“Reek undress her for me, the last time I fucked her I didn't get to see her fully naked.”

Theon began unlacing her gown when Ramsay said, “No, cut it off her.”

He pulled out the dagger he was given, to cut his food and how easy that dagger would slide into Ramsay's throat.

As he began cutting her gown, Sansa's eyes stayed locked on the floor. The cold air hit her when she was fully naked and she started to shiver.

Ramsay stood up from the chair he was sitting in and walked over to her. He gently slid his hand into her womanly parts. It hurt, but she did all she could to not make any sound.

He likes that, he likes to see you afraid and hurt.

“Your dry as an old bone. Do I disgust you so?” he sounded almost hurt.

'Yes,' she thought.

“No” she said, “you are most pleasing to look at.”

“Get on the bed and spread yourself wide. I wonder if the hair on your cunt is the same color as the hair on your head.” Sansa did as she was bid on moved onto the large bed.

Neither she or Theon had the power to stop him.

“Reek, get her ready for me.” His voice was filled with delight.

“With what, my lord?” Theon asked, his voice breaking.

“With your phantom cock of course,” Ramsay laughed, “No Reek, use your tongue, are you that stupid?” Theon mumbled an apology and put his head between her legs.

She squealed in disgust at what he doing to her but she didn't try to stop him, for fear of Lord Ramsay's reaction.

As he began licking in between her folds, Ramsay was taking off his clothing. His body was muscular with not an ounce of fat on him. He had a toned stomach and soft curly hair surrounding his slick erect manhood. He looked at her with hunger in his eyes, then walked over to the bed and yanked Theon out of her legs.

“Now, use your tongue on me.” he said to Theon rather harshly.

Theon got to his knees, then took Ramsay in his mouth.

Ramsay groaned and shut his eyes as Theon pleasured him, moving his head back and forth along his cock then using his tongue to lick the head and the tiny slit. “My good Reek,” Ramsay whispered, running his fingers through his white hair.

He began pushing his entire length down Theon's throat, while poor Theon was trying not to choke or gag, then Ramsay pulled out and started walking towards Sansa laying on the bed.

“Now it's your time to pleasure me, wife.” Ramsay moved between her legs and stroked his self a few times before pushing roughly into her opening.

Sansa couldn't hold back her pain and began to weep silently.

“Open your eyes, open your damn eyes or I’ll cut your eyelids off and make you look at me.” he grunted in between strokes.

Sansa opened her eyes and looked into the eyes of a beast.

Ramsay looked back down at her and licked his lips, smiling at her.

“You like this, Reek? You like watching me fuck her and your getting hard, aren't you?” Theon couldn't possibly respond to him, so he said nothing.

Ramsay pulled out of her and flipped her around on her stomach then entered her once again. Sansa was happy with the new position because she didn't have to look at him anymore. After an eternity, Ramsay slammed into her roughly then tensed against her body and held there for a minute or so.

His body relaxed but he continued to lay on top of her, his weight crushing her into the feather bed.

“My sweet wife, soon enough you will come to love the feel of my cock inside you, Reek likes it.” He whispered into her ear, licking it.

He stayed on top of her the whole night while she desperately tried to get some sleep but sleep never came.


	12. The Morning After

Sansa awoke to the sound of skin slapping skin. She was still exhausted after what had happened the night before and was very sore. She realized Lord Ramsay wasn't on top of her anymore and she turned her head so she could find out what was making those noises.

 As soon as she saw them, she wished she hadn't. They were both as naked as they were on their name-day and sweating.

 Theon was on his hands and knees, his face tear-stained and his eyes firmly shut, while Ramsay was behind him. He was pumping his thick cock in and out of Theon with great speed. Grunting every now and then.

“You like when I fuck you, don't you?”

“Yes m'lord, I love your cock in me.” Theon answered.

 It was the first time she actually saw Theon naked and it was revolting. He was missing fingers and toes and there were scars all over his thin starved body.Sansa looked down at his stomach and she could see his ribs poking out then, without thinking, her gaze wondered between his legs were there was nothing but a huge pink scar.

 Ramsay had his large hands on Theon's head and was pushing his face into the floor, while his other hand was squeezing Theon's hip.It wasn't long until Ramsay noticed her watching them fuck like animals. He looked at her and smiled like a devil.

“Take notes wife, my Reek knows how to please me.” He bent down and bit Theon's neck, hard, making him gasp and cry out.

 Sansa was in shock and disbelief.

_How could someone do that to another person?_

But then she thought of Joffrey. Time seemed to stop for Sansa.She remembered Theon as arrogant and cocky but handsome and charming, now he is nothing but this Reek Ramsay has made him into.

_I will not allow him to do that to me._

Ramsay increased his speed, then pulled out of Theon and held hit slick cock in his hands.

“Turn around.” Ramsay said seductively as if they were truly lovers.

Theon hurriedly turned around and began stroking Ramsay's erection. One hand was firmly on his length while the other hand was massaging his balls.

 After about the third stroke Ramsay groaned then squirted hot white seed all over Theon's face. Ramsay was breathing heavily and his eyes were half closed, but he gently petted Theon's face as if he was a dog.

“Reek clean your face.” Theon ran his fingers over his face, gathering as much seed as he could then placed his fingers into his mouth. He continued to lick all of his fingers until they were clean and all of Ramsay's seed was gone.

Sansa thought she was going to be sick, but her husband nodded, pleased.

“Tell the maids to get a bath ready then return to the kennels. Perhaps I will send you some food since you did so well.”

Theon gathered his clothes which were nothing but torn stained rags and left the room leaving her alone with the monster.

“Did you enjoy watching us? I must confess Reek is a great fuck but in time you will be to.” He licked his lips then climbed onto the bed next to Sansa and wrapped his strong arms around her.

 Sansa shuddered. She didn't want anything to do with Ramsay especially not bed him again. He was a vile monster who enjoyed pain and making others suffer. Sansa was about to answer him but then a knock came at the door.

“Must be our bath. I would like for our bodies to get to know each other better don't you agree?”

“Yes, My Lord I would like that very much.” Sansa lied.

 Sansa was nearly shaking when he answered the door but to her relief it was a servant boy telling Ramsay that his father required a word with him.

Thank you Gods, Sansa thought.

“Well it looks like my Lord Father has need of me. You can go ahead and take a bath, but once your done go back into our chambers. I'll have someone send you food.”

 Ramsay put on some new clothes and quickly left the room going to speak with Lord Roose. A few minutes after he left another servant knocked on the door. This time it was a girl and she was there to inform Sansa that her bath was ready.

The girl was a few years older than her. She had long honey colored hair with wide hips and firm breasts.

She led her down the steps and into a room where a huge bath tub was in the center. The water had steam rising from it but it smelled like cinnamon and rosemary. The girl slowly helped her into the tub and then preceded to wash Sansa's hair.

“What is your name?” Sansa asked.

“Jez, m'lady.” The girl replied, not sure if she should be talking to Sansa in the first place.

“So tell me Jez, how long have you been working here at the Dreadfort?”

“For four years m'lady.”

“Please, just call me Sansa.” Sansa noticed that the girl had scars around her neck. Scars from her past life or scars from working here.

“What made you come into service here?”

Jez stopped washing Sansa's legs and looked at her. She seemed as though she was wondering was this some kind of trap or game Sansa was playing.

“I just wanted to know why you would want to work in a place like this.” Sansa said. Sansa wanted a friend so badly. Theon was broken and the women Cersei sent with her could care less about her.

“I-I don't want to talk about it m'lady, I mean Sansa.” Jez said nervously.

“Tell me. You can trust me. Nothing you said will ever be repeated.”

Jez took a deep breath and looked around the room.

 “I was walking my dog as all, when your Lord husband rode up with seven men with him. They all had weapons and even without them they still looked frighting. It looked as though they were hunting, but they changed their minds when they saw me.”

She began shaking and even though Sansa knew the story didn't end well she still wanted to know what happened. It is said that most women Ramsay comes across in the forests usually don't live to see the next day.

“Go on.”

"Lord Ramsay ordered his men to bring me back to the castle and when my dog began to growl at them, Ramsay sent his own dogs to kill him. I had the dog for five years and Ramsay laughed as it was being torn to pieces. I began to cry and fight and Ramsay himself knocked me to the ground, then stood over me and began undoing his laces. He-he then......"

“You don't have to say more.” Sansa didn't want her to say more, she knew what happened.

Jez washed her in silence and then led her back up to her chambers. Before she left Sansa grabbed her arm.

“I won't ever tell anyone what you said to me, I promise.”

Jez nodded and then left the room.

_Hopefully I have made a new friend._

She would need one for what was to come next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will start writing 1k words chapters, so it may take a little longer. But I will post at least once a week.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I finally figured out everybody's plotlines so the chapters should come more faster. And thank you all for the kudos and the comments.

Reek was happy. Very happy. His arse was sore but what does that matter when you are getting food. He had told the maids to have a bath ready and now all he had to do was go to the kennels and wait. Perhaps he would play with the dogs and sleep good on a full stomach tonight.

Reek was so delighted at the thought of food that he could have danced to the kennels, but then a guard grabbed him by his bony arm.

“Lord Bolton wants a word with you turncloak.”

Reek could have broke down and cried.

Lord Bolton never treated him badly or harmed him, but Lord Ramsay would when he found out that they had spoken to one another.

 _I was so close to finally getting food,_ hethought with sadness.

Reek followed the man to Lord Bolton's chambers all the while holding back tears. Not only would he not eat tonight but Lord Ramsay will punish him for speaking with his father.

As he entered the room, he found Lord Bolton sitting at a table reading over parchments.

“My Lord the turncloak is here.” The guard said breaking the silence that swallowed the room.

“Let him in then you may leave.” He answered in that soft but commanding voice.

Reek walked into the room and sat down at one of the chairs Lord Bolton offered him. The guard had already taken his leave but Lord Bolton still didn't say anything. He continued reading his papers as if Reek wasn't there. Finally, after what seemed like a decade, Lord Bolton looked up at him and spoke.

“I understand you stayed with my bastard on my wedding night. Tell me how is my bastard treating his new bride.” He asked.

“He treats her great.” Reek lied. He beats her and rapes her, but he said none of that. Though Lord Bolton had never told Ramsay anything Theon said about him, it was still dangerous to speak freely about him. “She is very happy and so is he m'lord.” He made sure he sounded like a peasant.

Lord Bolton moved his lips from his teeth. It was a smile.”Of course, she is so happy. I'm sure she enjoys the way Ramsay palm connects with the side of her face, but that is not what I came to speak with you about.” He took a sip from his cup. It was probably water. Lord Bolton was not one to drink wine. He liked to have his mind clear.

“The Lady Walda is carrying my child. After much thought I have decided that he will be my heir.

Reek was so shocked. He thought he heard him wrong for a second.

“I-I'm sorry m'lord.”

“You heard me. My bastard can have this ruined heap of a castle but my child by Lady Walda will have the Dreadfort. Ramsay is clever but he will be the end of the Bolton line if I make him my heir. He makes nothing but enemies and he is careless with his amusements. He has the daughter of Lord Eddard Stark and rather than treat her right, he abuses her. Northmen that are still loyal to the Starks will never look past that.”

“Yes m'lord.” Reek said. _Why are you telling me this?_

“That is where you come in. I want you to watch my bastard and tell me everything he says or does. I will not have him mess my plan up like he does everything else.”

“Yes m'lord.” Reek said again. He clearly didn't know what else to say. Ramsay would not take this kindly. He would rage and plot and kill.

“You will not repeat anything I have said. I will speak with my bastard today. You have my leave to go.” Lord Bolton said, dismissing him with a wave of his hand.

Reek quickly got up and left the room. As he went outside he nearly crashed into Lord Ramsay.

“Reek what are you doing here?” He asked, his voice cold and dark.

“I don't have all day to wait while you speak with your pet.” Lord Roose called from within.

Lord Ramsay gave Reek a last look before he entered his Lord Father's chamber. He walked slowly towards the table, sitting down without even asking his father for permission and then the door closed.

Reek didn't know what to do so he decided to head for the kennels. Ramsay would want to see him after he spoke with his father. Maybe he would beat him or maybe he would flay him. Reek was practically shaking with fear.

_Just when everything was going right, things had to go wrong._

It seemed like life was a game Reek could never win, no matter how hard he tried. Was this his punishment for everything he had done when he was Theon. Sometimes he wished he was never born. Reek slowly walked into the kennels and sat down in one of the corners. The dogs were happy to see him and rushed to his side, to play and lick at him.

He rubbed one of their heads softly.

 _How wonderful the dogs got it_ , he thought. No beatings, no fuckings, food everyday and people that care for them.

_I wish I was a dog, but I am. I am Lord Ramsay's dog, his bitch._

He stayed in the corner for hours half sleeping. He knew he was going to hurt tonight so there was no need to try and hope. Hope would only hurt him more.

It was nighttime when he finally heard footsteps. He opened his eyes and prepared for the worst. Ramsay was smiling not wickedly or evilly, but kindly. He had a plate of food in his hands and the smell cut him like a knife.

It smelled so good and Reek wouldn't be able to eat any of it.

Lord Ramsay patted his dogs on their heads and fed them little pieces of food from the plate. Then he walked over to Reek.

“Are you hungry, I had this made just for you.”His voice was not mocking and he sounded as if he was serious.

“Yes m'lord.” Reek answered.

Lord Ramsay handed the plate to him. Reek didn't know what to do. If he eats, he may be punished for doing so without Ramsay's permission, but if he didn't eat, Ramsay may think he was being ungrateful by not eating the food he had brought him. Either way he could be punished so he might as well be punished with food in his mouth. He picked up one of the potatoes on the plate and plopped it into his mouth. It tasted great. It was seasoned with onions, salt and butter.

“Do you like it?”

“Yes m'lord. Thank you for bringing me this.” Reek is still nervous. Ramsay loves to give you a feeling of hope and happiness then snatch it away so he can see your sadness.

“My father just spoke to me earlier today, which I am sure you know.” Ramsay said. Reek stopped eating and looked at him. “My father told me that Jon Snow is on his way to Winterfell. He plans to take the castle and kill us. Ramsay began laughing at the look on Reek's face.

Reek was in shock. Jon Snow had taken the Black and they cannot interfere with the Seven Kingdoms but he supposed that Jon felt he had to rescue his sister.

Ramsay didn't look scared or nervous at the news. He obviously thought he was going to defeat him.

“And guess what?” Ramsay said with glee. “You will have another brother. Jon Snow will be a new addition to my pets because I know you must get lonely at times.”

“Thank you m'lord for thinking about me. I can't wait to have another brother.”

Reek wasn't scared of Jon Snow. He only wished that Jon killed Ramsay and if he did become Ramsay's new pet, then perhaps he could convince Jon to strangle Reek.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I included Jon but if you think this has a happy ending then you haven't been paying attention.*Iwan Rheon voice*


	14. Trust

 

Sansa and Jez had become closer over the past two moons.

Jez would bring her food, bath her and gently rub cream into the bruises Ramsay gave her. During the time they had been married it hadn't gotten any easier. Ramsay would take her almost every night, hoping to get her with child soon to secure Winterfell.On nights he was in a good mood, he was fast and left her with only his saliva, but on nights he was upset, he would bite, scratch, and beat her before he took her.

But Jez was there to help her any way she could. She would tell her stories and they would talk about different types of things. It was nice, Jez reminded her of Jeyne. Seeing Jez laugh made Sansa smile.

 _How can one that has suffered so much have the ability to laugh,_ she thought. But then she thought of herself. No matter what has happened to her, her family would want her to be strong and be happy. 

 And Sansa was strong, but over the past few days, Sansa started to notice something different about her. Something dealing with her body. Her breasts were sore and not because of Ramsay's mouth and in the morning she would always feel sick.

_When was the last time I had my moon's blood?_

Oh no.

Gods anything but this, please don't let me be pregnant, not by him, please.

But as the days went by, she gained weight and began throwing up in the morning.

When Lord Ramsay wasn't in the room, she would rub her belly and weep. The more she rubbed it, the more she wept.

When Sansa was younger, she thought she would weep for joy when she found out she was with child, but these tears were tears of sadness and agony. 

She could handle the beatings. She could handle the rapes, but she can't handle birthing Ramsay's disgusting offspring.

Ramsay walked into the room and smiled at her.

“Hello my sweet wife.” He said. “I am here early because I know how much you miss me when I am gone.”

“Yes I miss you so much.” She said. It was easier to lie instead of saying what she really wanted to say.

The last time she said what she really wanted to say Ramsay had backhanded her. When she licked her lips, she tasted blood. She thought about grabbing the dirk, he kept at his bedside and putting it into his heart, but the look in his eyes told her that, that wouldn't be smart.

He laid down on the bed beside her and raised one eyebrow.

“Your getting fat, maybe the cooks should stop feeding you three times a day and reduce it to only one meal. I refuse to have you looking like Fat Walda.” He laughed.

“As you say My Lord.” Sansa thought about telling him she might be with child. It would be good and bad. The good part, he won't beat her or rape her anymore, the bad, she would be with child. The more people she told, the truer it would get.

“My Lord, may I be allowed to go to the Godswoods and pray?” She asked meekly, not meeting his pale eyes. Sansa knew Ramsay was unpredictable. He loved people that fought back so he could break them but he also loved submission. So she decided I was best to be submissive.

But doing everything he says is hard as well because he can always find some fault. You walked to slow. You spilled a drop. He didn't like the look on your face. It could be anything really.

“Hmm and what are you going to pray for?”

“I am going to pray for you and for us to be blessed with a son.” She answered quickly. Whenever Sansa told a lie, she already had it all planned out about what she was going to say.

“Is that all? Aren't you going to pray for your vile bastard brother's death?”

Sansa didn't know what he was talking about. Why do I need to pray for Jon? He is safe at the Wall surrounded by his brothers.

When Sansa didn't answer him, he continued talking.

“Your brother Jon Snow, has left the Wall with his crows. He plans to take Winterfell from me and take you out of my loving arms. You wouldn't want that would you?” He began rubbing her arms softly when he said that.

Sansa's heart filled with hope instantly but she kept it to herself. One thing Ramsay loves besides Ramsay, is games.

_He is playing with me. He wants me to rejoice so he can punish me._

 “That's awful My Lord. That is why I need to pray. I want to be with you forever and ever.” Sansa replied, struggling with the last part. King's Landing taught her how to lie but saying something as untrue as that was difficult.

 He grabbed her arm, not unkindly and kissed her in the mouth. Sansa was surprised, so she immediately closed her lips but then she opened them for him, and let her tongue play with his. His mouth tasted like wine and his kiss was gentle, for once.

 He finally pulled away after an eternity.

“You may go to the Godswood, just don't take to long.”

As she got up and was about to walk out the door, Ramsay called her. “Oh and Sansa, I will gut you before I let your bastard brother take you from me.” His smile was so evil that she nearly shook.

“As you say My Lord.” she quickly exited the room before he could say more.

 The walk to the Godswoods was a long thoughtful one. She wondered if what Ramsay said about Jon coming for her, was true.

_It must be, why would he threaten to kill me? Without me he wouldn't be Lord of Winterfell._

 She must not worry about Jon. As of right now, she needs to worry about the thing in her stomach and getting rid of it.

 It was very cold outside so Sansa wrapped her cloak around her tightly and without thinking rubbed her belly.

As she realized what she was doing tears begin to fill her eyes.

_Please Gods. I can't give birth to this child. I just can't do it._

She fell to her knees as the tears ran down her pale face.

She was so caught up in her sobbing that she didn't hear Jez approach her.

“Lady Sansa is everything alright.”

Sansa made no attempt to rise or answer her question, she just continued to weep.

Jez went to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“I talked to you and told you things that Lord Ramsay could punish me for, please believe me when I say you can trust me as I trusted you.”

Sansa took her hand off of her shoulder and placed it on her belly. She heard Jez breathe in sharply.

“Oh, My Lady.”

Sansa shook her head, still not saying anything. Jez took Sansa's chin in her hand and looked deep into her blue eyes. 

“I can help you, only if you allow me to. Trust me.” Her voice was so strong and positive.

Hearing her speak made an ocean of hope flow through Sansa's veins. And for the first time in a long time Sansa trusted someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and views. I hope to continue writing more than one chapter a week as previously stated.


End file.
